A Heart in a Fruits Basket
by MissyMadness
Summary: It Velentine's Day and Kyo hates everything about it except the person he gets to spend it with. Happy Valentine's Day.


A Heart in a Fruits Basket

Valentine's day wasn't a day that Kyo particularly enjoyed, but respected because it meant no visits to his dreaded family's to celebrate. It was only him and Tohru. _Him and Tohru._ The thought itself sent his heart in a race. At this current time Tohru was in her bedroom where she lay weary from a long day of work last night.

He wanted to strangle her when she overworked herself for both her health and the fact it meant less time with him.

"Here Kyo." Tohru yawned softly from behind him. He turned on one heel to see a steaming cup of perfectly made coffee that Tohru offered him. "Tohru I thought you were in bed." Tohru smiled her eyes little slits adjusting to the welcoming sun. "I was, but I heard you were up and I know how much trouble you have with the coffee maker." She giggled lightly, Kyo took the cup from her hands.

"You know Tohru, there's no use of stressing over me. I was going to forget about that damn thing anyway." Tohru smiled tenderly going over to rinse the dishes. "I'll go make some breakfast it'll be ready in 15 minutes so you won't have to wait long." Kyo was astonished _Why was Tohru forgetting about Valentine's day she kept talking endlessly about it for the past week._

"Tohru make enough for you I'm not hungry." Tohru smiled weakly "If you insist."

Kyo ventured into their room the bed fixed, bathroom cleaned, with a hint of hot moisture from her morning shower.

"This is ridiculous." Going over to the drawers all clothes were put away neatly.

A clatter came from the kitchen soon after, Kyo peered from the bedroom door, no sign of her he races down the hall to see Tohru sat in the middle of the kitchen floor colored in a white substance that looked a lot like-

"Aaaaacccccchhhhhhhoooooo!" Tohru sneezes a cloud of flour fogging the air. She looks up disappointed. "I'm so sorry Kyo I…."

Sitting on the floor beside her Kyo scoops some flour into his hands and tosses it into his face leaving Tohru in a shock all its own.

"Kyo?" Tohru looks at his face with a mask of white flour. By complete accident Tohru giggles softly as it trails into laughter and it is music to Kyo's feline ears.

Kyo smiles throwing some at her. She sneezes again tossing some at him laughing the entire time. Getting up she runs into their living room in order to escape the wave of flour coming her way.

Kyo with cat like speed eventually catches up with her clutching her waist from behind and tackles her gently on to the couch until their faces are breathing distance apart.

Everything kind of led to this point and now that it was here both of their words were brought to a halt although married they rarely made physical contact of any kind. "Tohru I…"

Her deep pools of pure ocean glowed with anticipation and ironically cooled down his eyes of red.

"Tohru I…" Kyo stuttered again.

She didn't say anything hoping her eyes could speak the words she couldn't.

But eventually after a solid sheet of ice sat above them Tohru found the courage to break it "I think it's time for me to get to work Kyo." She says thinking it would have finished his sentence.

"No…" Kyo cuts her off pinning her to the couch hoping she wouldn't feel too frightened and luckily she watched curiously for his next move unsure of what his next move was, he lets his orange hair shadow his eyes as he whispers.

"Tohru it's Valentine's Day." Tohru nods. "And you said you hated Valentine's Day."

_So that's why she was acting so strange so, scared like Kyo would take his hate of the holiday out on her._

"Tohru I _do hate Valentine's Day_…" He lifts his head to catch her glance "But not you Tohru I love you and I want you to be happy and plus…" he said smiling lightly.

"It's just me and you no, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Hatsu-Haru. But with the one person in this world I'd want to spend this holiday."

Tohru's eyes brimmed with tears. Lowering himself above her he captured her lips as she leaned in to him her tears falling on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile.~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking through the window Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and Hatsu-Haru stood. "Damn cat…" Yuki growled. Momiji looked up to Hatsu-Haru.

"What's going on?" Hatsu stood dazed just now tuning into the conversation "Shouldn't we go?"

Shigure smiled "But it's just getting good."

Love, Missy Madness Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
